


When the Dark meets the Light

by DWStephan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Future FallenAngel!Aomine, M/M, Seraphim!Aomine, Seraphim!Kagami, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWStephan/pseuds/DWStephan
Summary: Aomine Daiki, the second most powerful Seraphim of the Generation of Miracles.Kagami Taiga, the new Seraphim of the group.They were created to write a legend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a loooong time since I wrote something, but I hope it is good enough.  
> I really think that I shouldn't invest in a multi chapter fic BUT here I'm, and I will do my best.

It was hard to get used to this new form, Aomine needed to adjust slowly to the fact that he was now part of the Underworld. A serie of mistakes had lead him to this place, the fallen angel could deal with the fact that he no longer could fly close to heaven, and that he was far away to be able to receive the blessing of the Gods. 

The only thing that he would never accept was the face Kagami had while watching him fall. 

Walking through the dark place he was in, the fallen angel wasn't sure anymore how long had it been, he had tried to call for someone, but no one answered, so he started to walk, unsure of what he would find in this forgotten place. For a second he cursed himself for never had come here with the Generation of Miracles — the front line of the army of heaven. 

Aomine had been created to kill legions of demons, together with the other 6, their mission was to destroy the domain of the Underworld on Earth. Everything went fine by the time they trained together, all of them were the God's perfect creation, or that's what the rest of angels believed in. After a successful mission on Earth, the God's called them as the Generation of Miracles, with Nijimura Shuzo as their leader. 

Together, they annihilated millions of demons, but each drop of black blood that touched their skin made them feel more and more troubled — or at least, that's what happened with Aomine and their leader. The pure light that covered his world was too much for his eyes, the angelical voices made his head ache in extreme pain and the presence of the rest of angels made his blood boil with anger. 

Even while feeling that way, Aomine tried his best to stay composed and keep his mission, but after each battle, his heart sunk lower in a pit of darkness that seemed to take away the pure energy from his body. Years passed by, and his pure smile faded away, a constant frown taking it's place, his eyes were darker and lifeless, and his giant wings didn't shine like they used to, and for what Satsuki and Shuzo constantly pointed out, he was visibly affected by the war. But the Seraphim refused to accept whatever they said, if anything, all of this helped him to get stronger — He wouldn't let himself fall like Nijimura did. 

Not long after the chaos began to corrupt Aomine's heart, the Gods called the GOM for a urgent reaunion. At the time, each of them had their own task to complete, the blue angel was away on Earth to fight some troublesome demons, and the moment he saw a Dominion flying in his direction, he sighed and put away his sword, wiping away the dark blood off his face. 

Without touch the ground, the Dominion stood mid air in front of the Seraphim: "The Gods want to see all the members of the Generation of Miracles immediately, abandon your task and come with me, Aomine Daiki."

Trying his best not to puke because of the melodic voice, Aomine opened his wings and fast flew away, leaving behind the Dominion, who couldn't keep up with his speed. 

It didn't take long for the Seraphim to arrive at the hall of the Gods, a giant golden hall, where the rest of his group was waiting for him. The first to come at him was Satsuki, who looked like she was prepared to scold him the moment he was close enough. Both were created at the same time, what made them create a stronger bond with each other, and wanting it or not, the Pink Seraphim was the one that was helping Aomine stay composed about the situation he was in. 

"Dai-chan! Why are you late, you know that the Gods don't like to wait." Satsuki said while alredy dragging Aomine with her, flying to the rest of the ground.

Akashi, the one that the Gods chose to take the place of Nijimura, watched expressionless the little scene that Satsuki was making because of Aomine, and without say a word he opened his wings, and the rest followed him without hesitation. The seven Seraphims entered the hall, landing in circle around a crystal clear sphere at the center of the room, and when the soft song of harps reached their ears, they knelt down with their eyes closed and hands together.

The Gods manifested one by one, surrounding the group: "Generation of Miracles, we are glad that you didn't take long to arrive." One of the Gods said, making the group stood up. 

They had been talking for a couple of hours now, and honestly, Aomine lost interest in the first ten minutes, he had no idea what exactly was being discussed, and hoped that it was the same for Murasakibara, but the blue giant Seraphim was paying attention on whatever the Gods were talking about, what honestly surprised the Seraphim. His attention only drifted to what was happening when a weird red light started to shine at the center of the crystal sphere, surprised for a moment, Aomine looked intensely at the small ball of light.

Paying more attention at the conversation around him, the Seraphim realized what was the important matter they wanted to discuss, a new Seraphim was about to be created. If it had been some years ago, Aomine would have cared and felt excited about a new companion, what had been the case when Kise was created, but right now, he could only feel a weird emptiness inside of him. 

Once again, Aomine lost his interest on what was happening, and close himself from any sound around him, losing himself in his own thoughts, while the rest kept talking with the Gods about the new member. The worst of it all was the fact that create a new Seraphim was a slow and difficult process, all of the Gods needed to be in harmony for the new creation start to happen, what meant that one of them could take easily one day or one week to be done.

The blue Seraphim was slowly losing his sanity in that place, it had been almost two weeks of suggestion, discussions and fights between the Gods, but they would still not find something they would all agree, luckily, all of them got permission to sit or lay down for rest, they don't necessarily needed to rest, but with a such long and tiresome talk, even them would prefer to stay comfortable. 

When the Seraphim was ready to just ask to leave the place, the small red light shined brightly, slowly molding the body of the new member. Strangely, Aomine found himself fixed on the vague form of the new creation, watching carefully every new detail that the red lights gracefully drew over the now formed body, what in his opinion, was quite attractive. 

The new Seraphim was more muscular than him, and almost at the same stature, but for some reason, his wings shined more brightly than any of them. The voices around him kept going, but everything Aomine could focus was at the sleeping face of the man inside the sphere. 

" — And by major vote, Aomine Daiki will be the one to take care of him." A hoarse voice echoed through the hall, making Aomine finally look at the Gods. "We expect that you train him properly, Aomine Daiki, don't disappoint us." 

And just like that, they vanished, leaving the GOM with the new Seraphim still asleep. Taking his time to let the news sink in, Aomine looked confused at Satsuki, who was disgustingly happy for some reason. 

"They really meant it, Akashi?" He finally said while facing his leader, who was sat down with his arms crossed.

"You have been chosen to take care of our new companion, Kagami Taiga. You will be responsible to train and tell him for what reason he was created, you will also need to teach him everything about the Underworld." Akashi answered, and Aomine could swear the bastard was laughing internally at him. "Since you seemed too busy watching him, I talked with the rest and suggested that you should be the one taking care of him." Opening slightly his wings, the leader continued: "The Gods agreed, they admire your skills on battle field. Don't disappoint us, Daiki."

Before Aomine had the chance to protest, Akashi stood up and faced Midorima, ignoring him completely. The blue Seraphim could feel his anger start to grow inside him, but in that moment, Satsuki caught his ends on her and smiled, making his nerves go down slightly. Now the only thing that they needed to do was to wait the new Seraphim wake up. 

As habitual, Kuroko and Satsuki explained to Aomine what the Gods talked about for those two weeks, starting from why they choose to create a new Seraphim and ending at them complaining as how long this creating was, the only excited one was Kise, since it was the first creation he watched. 

While all of them talked casually, Kagami slowly opened his eyes and soon after, opened his wings with a brute movement, breaking the crystal sphere he was caged, the broken glass flew at the GOM, but all of them managed to fly away before any of it reached them. With a flap of his wings, the red Seraphim flew away as fast as he could, leaving behind the shocked group.

"He is fast." Akashi pointed out, breaking the silence of the group, who soon started to discuss what just happened. 

Satsuki, Akashi and Midorima were already talking about his weak and strong points, what kind of weapon would be good for him and how powerful his wings were, while the rest were chatting casually, like nothing just happened. Staring at the direction the new Seraphim flew off, Aomine was still unsure what to do with his new task, and it was clear it wasn't going to be easy. Taking a deep breath, the blue Seraphim opened his wings and followed Kagami.

It didn't take long to the blue Seraphim catch the other, who kept flying at full speed while ignoring the man besides him, but Aomine wasn't the one to take this kind of bullshit, taking the arm of the other and pulling him down, both started to fall. Making sure that Kagami was on top of him, he grabbed the other by his hips, pulling him closer to his own body before they hit the ground, making the golden sand fly away, blocking the vision around them.


End file.
